


Breaking Ties

by mimabeann



Series: Raisa & Lovell [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Running Away, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimabeann/pseuds/mimabeann
Summary: I don’t know why my muses are being angsty this morning, but they are. Fair warning, Raisa is sad… This is the first time she feels like she has to run from someplace that she had an attachment to.
Relationships: Raisa/Euan (past/referenced)
Series: Raisa & Lovell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715275
Kudos: 2





	Breaking Ties

“Raisa, they know. They know everything. I’m so sorry, it just…” Euan’s voice shook. “It was the only way.” Raisa could feel Euan’s pain. _Oh no, no, no, no. This couldn’t be happening… He didn’t. He did. He told them. The Council knew everything._

Raisa felt her whole body start shaking as her stomach dropped. “You told them it was me? Euan? You were supposed to leave me out-”

Euan cut her off, his holoprojection looking panicked, “I did what I felt I had to Raisa, they can help both of us-” Raisa felt anger building inside her as she clenched her fists, angry tears running down her face as she cut him off in turn.

“No! They can help _you,_ Euan. You betrayed my trust and so did they. You promised Euan. You swore.” She sobbed, running a hand through her long hair, she felt herself sinking to the cold metal floor of her ship as tears started streaming down her face. “Good bye, Euan. Don’t come looking for me.” She switched the holocomm off. 

Another sob wracked through her. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. You should have left earlier than this. Shouldn’t have gotten involved. Shouldn’t have trusted him. You shouldn’t trust people. Didn’t you learn that growing up? Idiot…_

Raisa squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to blink back the tears, everything hurt. She’d been laying on the floor for what felt like hours. _You have to believe in something. Don’t give up on people. It’s okay. You’ll get through this. Find something to fight for. Keep moving forward. Change your appearance. Find someplace new. Something out there is worth this. You’re stronger than this._

She wiped the tears from her face and stretched before sitting up. _Plot a course for the nearest planet… Corellia, if she was remembering right. Then cut your hair, change your name. Rayah has a nice ring to it._ She smiled weakly. _It’s a new start._

**Author's Note:**

> In case I haven’t talked much about it (since I can’t write in chronological order to save my life), Raisa was taken by the jedi as a kid. She’s an empath and she’s always struggled with the “no emotions” part of the Jedi Code… And with the “no attachments” part too. Euan was her former mentor and master who she had a romantic relationship with.


End file.
